pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
Everybody Hates Chris
Everybody Hates Chris is an American historical sitcom that depicts the troubled teenage experiences of comedian Chris Rock while growing up in Bedford-Stuyvesant, Brooklyn, New York City. The show is set between 1982 and 1987, but Rock himself was a teenager between 1978 and 1983. Rock grew up with a boy named Kenny Montero, whom he has often referred to as the inspiration for a lot of the episodes. In many of his interviews, Rock has described Montero as the reason he got into comedy in the first place. The show's title parodies the hit CBS sitcom Everybody Loves Raymond. The show's lead actors are Tyler James Williams, Terry Crews, Tichina Arnold, Tequan Richmond, Imani Hakim, and Vincent Martella. In 2008, the The CW moved Everybody Hates Chris and The Game to the Friday night death slot. The fourth season of the series premiered Friday, October 3, 2008, at 8:00PM Eastern/7:00PM Central. On May 21, 2009, The CW announced that it had cancelled Everybody Hates Chris.[1] Prior to this, Rock announced that the end of season 4 matched up with his own past—dropping out of high school to become a comedian—and that it was time to end the show.[2] Contents http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Everybody_Hates_Chris# hide *1 Characters *2 Plot summary *3 Reception *4 Broadcast history **4.1 U.S. broadcast history **4.2 Nielsen ratings **4.3 Syndication **4.4 International broadcast history *5 Awards **5.1 Awards and nominations *6 DVD releases *7 See also *8 References *9 External links Charactershttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Everybody_Hates_Chris&action=edit&section=1 edit Main article: List of Everybody Hates Chris characters Plot summaryhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Everybody_Hates_Chris&action=edit&section=2 edit Main article: List of Everybody Hates Chris episodes The series revolves around the experiences of Chris (a teenager based upon Chris Rock) living in 1980s Brooklyn in the neighborhood of Bedford-Stuyvesant with his ill-tempered, loud, easily-paranoid mother Rochelle; lucky, admired, idolized younger brother Drew; cheap, workaholic father Julius, and spoiled, deceptive younger sister Tonya; all of whom domineer him in some way. As opposed to the popularity and unlimited fortune and charm possessed by his brother, Chris's life is plagued by an abundance of disadvantages; he is mercilessly harassed by his bullying, racially-prejudiced schoolmates, the material items of his desires often cannot be purchased easily, his home life is often unpleasant, his grades in school are poor, he is avoided by girls, and resides in an environment populated partially by gangsters, muggers, thieves, and con artists. Despite this, he is also commonly assisted by his almost-as unpopular, geeky, white, only friend Greg in accomplishing goals that he frequently sets for himself such as being elected class president or earning the money to purchase his desires, although episodes normally end with more misfortune and unhappiness for Chris as his plans often may backfire on him somehow or end with him receiving harsh discipline or a scolding from his mother, after which the chorus will sing, "Everybody Hates Chris..." Receptionhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Everybody_Hates_Chris&action=edit&section=3 edit Everybody Hates Chris received critical acclaim. The American Film Institute selected Everybody Hates Chris as one of the best 10 television series of 2007, stating that the show "provides a very real look at growing up in America — a challenge that demands a discussion of race and class often absent from television today."[3] Everybody Hates Chris was named one of the Best School Shows of All Time by AOL TV.[4] Common Sense Media's Marjorie Kase and Shanel Walker & Emily Kofoed gave the show 4 stars, and said it was "a prime example of how to take serious issues and approach them in a humorous yet thought-provoking way. The series is innovative, funny, and stereotype-defying -- enjoyable for teens and their parents." Broadcast historyhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Everybody_Hates_Chris&action=edit&section=4 edit U.S. broadcast historyhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Everybody_Hates_Chris&action=edit&section=5 edit UPN *September 2005 – May 2006: Thursdays 8:00 PM/7:00 PM (new) The CW *October 1, 2006 – October 8, 2006: Sundays 7:00 PM/6:00 PM (new) *October 16, 2006 – March 2008: Mondays 8:00 PM/7:00 PM (new) *March 2008 – May 2008: Sundays 8:00 PM/7:00 PM (new) *October 2008 – November 2008: Fridays 8:00 PM/7:00 PM (new) *December 2008 – May 2009: Sundays 5:00 PM/4:00 PM (New) *September 2009 – present: syndication[5] Nickelodeon (Nick at Nite) *Weekdays – 9:00PM & 9:30PM / 3:00AM & 3:30AM (syndication) TeenNick *Weekdays – 11:00PM & 11:30PM / 3:00AM (syndication) BET *Weekdays – 8:00AM & 8:30AM / 4:00PM & 4:30PM (syndication) Up weekdays at 11:00 and 11:30 MTV, MTV2 & TV One As of 2014 MTV has stopped airing Everybody Hates Chris. The show would be played on MTV and MTV 2 at random times during the day and week. Nielsen ratingshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Everybody_Hates_Chris&action=edit&section=6 edit Syndicationhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Everybody_Hates_Chris&action=edit&section=7 edit The show airs regularly on broadcast TV during the week. The show was launched on September 7, 2009 on Nick at Nite, becoming the youngest syndicated show on the channel, beating George Lopez. The series has since expanded from Nick at Nite, and has joined sister network, TeenNick, with the first run from July 18, 2011 to August 15, 2011. It currently airs on TeenNick weekdays in the 11 PM EST hour. The show also airs weekdays on BET. The show also airs Monday to Friday on YTV, at 12:00 AM. MTV2 also airs episodes of the show, usually in the early morning hours. Currently, it now airs on TV One (US TV network). International broadcast historyhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Everybody_Hates_Chris&action=edit&section=8 edit Everybody Hates Chris is broadcast on the following stations (and many others) around the world: Awardshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Everybody_Hates_Chris&action=edit&section=9 edit Everybody Hates Chris won a NAACP Image Award for its writing in 2007. It has also been nominated for many Golden Globe and Emmy Awards. In December 2008, Entertainment Weekly lists the Kwanzaa episode from this show as seventh on the magazine's "Must List: 10 Holiday Things We Love."[8] Awards and nominationshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Everybody_Hates_Chris&action=edit&section=10 edit Boldface type indicates a win. *'Golden Globes' :2006 – Best Television Series – Musical or Comedy (Nominated) *'Emmy Awards' :2009 – Outstanding Cinematography for a Half-Hour Series – Darrian Jones for episode "Everybody Hates Back Talk" (Nominated) :2006 – Outstanding Cinematography for a Single-Camera Series – Mark Doering-Powell for episode "Everybody Hates Funerals." (Nominated) :2006 – Outstanding Costumes for a Series – Kendra Long & Laura Haas for episode "Everybody Hates The Pilot" (Nominated) *'Writers Guild of America' :2006 – New Series (Nominated) *'Young Artist Awards' :2006 – Best Family Television Series (Comedy) :2006 – Best Performance in a TV Series – Leading Young Actor (Comedy or Drama) – Tyler James Williams (Nominated) :2006 – Best Performance in a TV Series – Supporting Young Actor (Comedy or Drama) – Vincent Martella (Nominated) :2008 – Best Performance in a TV Series – Leading Young Actor – Tyler James Williams (Nominated) :2008 – Best Performance in a TV Series – Supporting Young Actor – Vincent Martella (Nominated) *'Television Critics Association Awards' :2006 – Outstanding Achievement in Comedy (Nominated) :2006 – Outstanding New Program of the Year (Nominated) *'Teen Choice Awards' :2006 – TV – Choice Actor: Comedy – Tyler James Williams (Nominated) :2006 – TV – Choice Actress: Comedy – Tichina Arnold (Nominated) :2006 – TV – Choice Breakout Show (Nominated) :2006 – TV – Choice Comedy/Musical Show (Nominated) :2006 – TV – Choice Parental Unit – Tichina Arnold & Terry Crews (Nominated) :2006 – TV – Choice Sidekick – Vincent Martella (Nominated) *'Image Awards' :2010 – Outstanding Actor in a Comedy Series – Tyler James Williams (Nominated) :2010 – Outstanding Actress in a Comedy Series – Tichina Arnold (Nominated) :2010 – Outstanding Comedy Series (Nominated) :2010 – Outstanding Directing in a Comedy Series – Ali LeRoi for episode "Everybody Hates the G.E.D." (Nominated) :2009 – Outstanding Actor in a Comedy Series – Tyler James Williams (Nominated) :2009 – Outstanding Actor in a Comedy Series – Terry Crews (Nominated) :2009 – Outstanding Actress in a Comedy Series – Tichina Arnold (Nominated) :2009 – Outstanding Comedy Series (Nominated) :2009 – Outstanding Directing in a Comedy Series – Ali LeRoi for episode "Everybody Hates Port Authority" (Nominated) :2008 – Outstanding Writing in a Comedy Series – Ali LeRoi for episode "Everybody Hates Guidance Counselor" :2008 – Outstanding Actor in a Comedy Series – Tyler James Williams (Nominated) :2008 – Outstanding Supporting Actor in a Comedy Series – Terry Crews (Nominated) :2008 – Outstanding Actress in a Comedy Series – Tichina Arnold (Nominated) :2008 – Outstanding Comedy Series (Nominated) :2008 – Outstanding Directing in a Comedy Series – Ali LeRoi for episode "Everybody Hates Baseball" (Nominated) :2008 – Outstanding Directing in a Comedy Series – Millicent Shelton for episode "Everybody Hates the Substitute" (Nominated) :2007 – Outstanding Actor in a Comedy Series – Tyler James Williams :2007 – Outstanding Actress in a Comedy Series – Tichina Arnold (Nominated) :2007 – Outstanding Supporting Actor in a Comedy Series – Terry Crews (Nominated) :2007 – Outstanding Supporting Actor in a Comedy Series – Antonio Fargas (Nominated) :2007 – Outstanding Supporting Actress in a Comedy Series – Whoopi Goldberg (Nominated) :2007 – Outstanding Comedy Series (Nominated) :2007 – Outstanding Directing in a Comedy Series – Ali LeRoi for episode "Everybody Hates Elections" (Nominated) :2007 – Outstanding Directing in a Comedy Series – Millicent Shelton for episode "Everybody Hates Valentine's Day" (Nominated) :2006 – Outstanding Actress in a Comedy Series – Tichina Arnold :2006 – Outstanding Comedy Series :2006 – Outstanding Actor in a Comedy Series – Tyler James Williams (Nominated) :2006 – Outstanding Supporting Actor in a Comedy Series – Terry Crews (Nominated) :2006 – Outstanding Directing in a Comedy Series – Ken Whittingham (Nominated) *'Environmental Media Awards' *2008 – Episodic Comedy (Nominated) *'Satellite Awards' :2006 – Best Television Series, Comedy or Musical (Nominated) *'People's Choice Awards' :2006 – Favorite New Television Comedy (Nominated) *'Motion Picture Sound Editors' :2006 – Best Sound Editing in Television Short Form – Dialogue and Automated Dialogue Replacement – for episode "Everybody Hates Basketball" (Nominated) :2006 – Best Sound Editing in Television Short Form – Music – for episode "Everybody Hates Halloween" (Nominated) DVD releaseshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Everybody_Hates_Chris&action=edit&section=11 edit Everybody Hates Chris has been released on Region 1 and Region 2, also available on the iTunes Store. Category:2005 television series debuts Category:2009 television series endings